Numbed Memory
by SoulSinger111
Summary: "Swan?" "Do I know you?" Hook is trying to get Emma to believe that she's not lost, she just need her memories back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! winter finale was great, but also sad**

**i didn't like the way it ended, so i wrote a new ff,**

**I hope you all like it, please ****please**** review:D**

**I don't own anything you recognize**

**Numbed Memory: **

* * *

"Swan?" Hook looked at Emma, the woman had an empty face that stared right in his face.

"Do I know you?"

Right, he forgot about that memory thing, Regina implanted new memories in Emma's brain. This wasn't enough, because she seemed so hopeless, not to mention she had changed through the past year, he looked for her everywhere, all over the state for so long until he found her. But she didn't know who he is.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house? How do you know my name"

So many odd questions that seemed to be buried inside the guy, Emma was confused, that guy knew her and she didn't recognize him, she didn't remember anything at all but driving out of a strange place, that seemed so familiar,she always saw that place in her dreams. Something was taking over her, something she couldn't posses, thoughts ran through her mind all the time, it was weird because she felt heartless, she felt like she forgot something important that should be right inside her head. What was it? She couldn't answer a simple question, that she was supposed to know.

"Tell me or I'm calling the police!" She demanded from the man in front of her.

Not knowing was the worst feeling on earth, not feeling was harsh on her. The only feeling the girl Emma used to be felt was emptiness , emptiness eating her alive, her eyes were burning her anger was raising, _who is he! Why can't I remember! _

"Emma no need to call the cops, you know me! It's me Killian."

Hook replied, he didn't know what to say, he just wanted to find her, he didn't think of the moment he would. what could he say to take her mind off a thought that he might be a murder or something. He stood at her doorstep speechless, his breath was loud, Hook never felt so nerves before.

"Killian who?"

_Oh hell what do I say? I can't tell her yet! She's totally not ready, she'll think I'm an odd guy who lives in a movie or in some kind of a fantasyland. _

"We were together in, hmm high school" he remembered the word he never used before.

the town needed Emma even though they all thought it was gone, it wasn't. The only ones that were gone were Regina, Snow-White and her Prince Charming. No one was back in their land, everybody still had their memories, except from the savior that was the most special. The savior that then was a robot, she didn't know anything, she was just a soul with a numbed memory.

"High school huh? I'm sorry but I just have a memory problem when it comes to going back in time" Emma said touching her temple as she continued "how did you know where I live?" She asked another question.

_What's with the police interrogation? What now? He thought ,_

"Well I searched for you, I need your help" he replied with a smile. Hook knew that he couldn't say anything to her just yet, he didn't know if Henry had his memories, But he wanted to meet the young boy and find out himself,

_Now how do I get into her house?_

"Get in, tell me what you need" Emma said, she felt so innocent because she never let someone get into her house, a stranger that yet looked so familiar to her eyes. She wasn't sure who he was , but she was sure she knew him.

_Well that was easy, why is she so reckless? He thought._

He got in the kitchen, and noticed Henry , he was eating breakfast. Hook looked at the boy, the boy gazed at him when all of a sudden Henry whispered "Hook?"

"Oh this is my son Henry ,Henry this is Killian apparently we went to high school together ...So can I get you anything to eat or drink?" Emma said politely

"No thanks, I just came here to talk to you" he answered.

"Okay , well I'm here to listen, what's up?" She asked with a grin.

"See.." Before he could continue Henry interrupted, "mom, do you think you can help me with my homework?" Well it was Sunday, but Henry just wanted to distract his mom from talking to Hook.

"sure I can help you, but now I need to talk to him so maybe later?" She looked at Henry with her why-are-you-bothering-a-conversation motherly look. Henry returned a frown,

"Mom don't you think we should go out like all of us, maybe talk to him outside?" he was trying to get his mother out of the room.

"Well I'm okay with that" Hook announced.

"So will you meet us at the mall in thirty minutes?" Emma asked, of course she won't let him stay in the apartment with them until they'd finish to get dress. She didn't know who he was, he could be someone from her past that she was not able to remember maybe a boyfriend that left her, maybe an old friend. He could be bad he could be good, but Emma just couldn't remember.

"Sure I will, see you in thirty minutes"

Hook said as he left the couch and went towards the door, when Henry heard the door closed he waited for his mom to say that she'd get dress and he should too, so she did and while she went to her room Henry got out of the apartment ,he tried to catch up with Hook.

"Hey Hook" he yelled , he hoped that no one heard him.

Hook turned around looked at the boy and stopped "Henry, you know who I am?" He asked as the boy nodded ,

"I know who you are, my memories weren't erase. How did you get here?... Wait a second if you're here.." He stopped

"Does that mean that my grandparents are here too?"

"No,they're back in the Enchanted Forest that's why I'm here, listen to me you're grandparents are in a grave danger, they need Emma to help them fast!" Hook explained.

"So what you came here to make my mom believe that her parents are stuck in a magic land and they're Snow-White and Prince Charming? Really? It's not gonna work I tried that before you know.." Henry replied.

"What do you mean?" Hook asked him,_ he tried that before what about that true love thing? maybe I just need to kiss her and it would bring back her memories?_

"I mean look, Emma Swan was a lost girl once, she didn't believe in anything, ever. The saddest thing that happened to her was that she finally thought she could be happy, and she admitted that she was no longer a lost girl she believed. And now all of that faith, hope and happiness has been taken away from her". He took a deep breath and continued

" See.. She never felt loved, she never had faith, she was blind and couldn't see the truth because of that..When Regina casted the curse Emma was the one that needed to break it, I tried so hard to make her believe but she thought I was crazy. She'll never believe you because she's a lost girl again , no hope no love just emptiness. She's really different though..if you'll tell her, you'll freak her out she'll never believe you. I have to go or she'll start worrying, think of a way Hook you can do this" and the boy disappeared.

* * *

**SO THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH for reading, should i keep writing ? **

**please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thank you for all the great reviews i hope you'll like this one**

**I don't own OUAT**

**Past is future:**

* * *

_A man was tied up to a tree, he stood there terrified of something, Emma thought he was lying she actually had that super power, she knew when someone lied in front of her face._

_"Who are you" she asked the man with the weird costume._

_"Killian Jones. But most people have taken to call me by more colorful moniker Hook" he replied. _

* * *

_"Hook"_

"Mom" Henry yelled, as he got ready to get out, Emma sat on the couch, she remember something, "Hook" but the memory was short and blurry. She couldn't see faces , but she heard a voice, the voice of the man that was in her house earlier. She touched her temple, as she tried to restore the memory, nothing, damn!

"Yes Henry are you ready? Let's go." She said, she got up from the couch as Henry got out of the bathroom.

They left the house, Emma was deep in thoughts, _who is that guy ?what does he want from me? Why me?_

Another chain of questions hit her brain , she wasn't ready to answer them, but she'd defiantly try to find out.

Henry and Emma arrived to the mall they sat on a bunch close to where they intended to meet Hook, five minutes later he appeared, he took a seat next to them as he said "hey",

"So look I don't know from where I know you Hook" , the word 'Hook' just slipped out of her mouth she didn't even pay attention to what she said, _why was she calling him Hook?_ Another dark question that wanted to get clear, who was Hook?

"Do you remember?" He asked.

"Remember what?"

"It doesn't matter, I heard that you are a cop or something" he took his breath and continued "I need your help, two of my friends got robbed, and they're under a big threat ,their names are Mary-Margaret and David. Will you come to my town and help me solve this case?"

* * *

_Emma stood there as she watched her parents listening to the sound of death, it was coming, the diamond that would destroy everything. _

_"Mom, Dad" _

* * *

"Emma?"

She wiped away the tears in her the hell was that, she thought. something strong, something warm, but she didn't know what it was.

"Wait why me? There are thousands of bounty hunters and cops around the state why?" She asked him.

"Because you are the only one that never fails" Hook replied with a smile, maybe she'd buy that maybe she won't , but how did she remember his name he had no clue.

"Where is your town?"

"Maine, Storybrooke Maine" Hook replied, he was hoping she'd know the place once he'd say the name but, she didn't even blink her eyes !

_Oh my god, he sounds like he came out of a Fairytale book._

"Okay I'll come with you in one condition, this is the only case, nothing more" Emma explained.

"Alright, we'll hit the road tomorrow morning" Hook said.

**Next morning:**

Emma was getting ready, she figured that she needed to take Henry with her because she didn't know when she'd get back.

"Henry come on we don't want to be late" she yelled, as the boy came out of the room. Henry was excited , he was sure that Storybrooke was gone, he thought that there was no hope. But he believed with all of his heart that he'd see his family again, and Hook came in to take them back, he was very happy , he knew that Hook would help Emma remember, although he told him he wouldn't succeed.

"Hey kid what took you so long, let's go" Emma looked at him with a smile.

The three of them got into the yellow bug, Emma drove of course, she won't let a 'stranger' drive her car, she didn't even know if the guy knew how to drive.

"I wanna tell you a story, a little Fairytale. But before I start I wanna know, do you believe in Fairytales Emma?" He asked the blonde.

"That's ridiculous why would I believe in Fairytales if they aren't real" she replied with a grin. _Why would he ask that? What about Fairytales anyways?_ Emma never believed in them, she thought they we're stupid stories that are always predictable, "it doesn't matter what you always know how it ends" she continued, "happily ever after, that's crap nobody gets a happy ending, nobody is Snow-White or Red Riding Hood." Her life were no game, she grew up without anyone, she learned how to take care of herself until Henry came to her life she almost gave him up, that memory was always blurry, she never remembered it clearly.

"Okay so let's say you're not a believer, can I tell my story now?"

Emma nodded,

"Sure" Henry answered.

Hook put out a big book that was actually Henry's Fairytale book "Once Upon A Time", he touched it and started to tell the story

"Once upon a time an evil queen casted a curse that brought all of the Fairytale characters we know to our world, she wanted revenge from Snow-White ,her biggest enemy. The problem was that Snow White had a child, a prophecy said that the child would come on her 28th birthday, she had to give her daughter up she did,and the girl came back ,she reunited with her family.." Emma interrupted "let me guess , happily ever after.."

"No, they were separated from her again. This time she had no memories of having parents at all. She was lost in her past that was actually her future"

"So a lost girl with no memories? Sounds like a tragedy..how does the story end?" Emma asked.

"How about that? What would you do if you were her?" He replied with a question. Maybe she'd remember, not even close. Emma blink her eyes and looked back at the road,

"What the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?" She laughed, What would she do? Probably nothing, because she wouldn't know who they are. Emma was abounded on the side of a freeway her parents never loved her they gave her up, That's the only truth she knew.

* * *

_"I am the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming which apparently makes me the product of true love" _

* * *

Hook hoped that in the minute they'd step on the town -line Emma would remember who she is. But they were still far away from it, so what was left was hope, hope that she'd save her family again and she'd reunite with him.

* * *

**So ? lots of memories that Emma didn't know they're actually memories ..please review i'd like to hear your thoughts :D**


End file.
